Guerra de Almas
by Solsolecito
Summary: Un cazador, un depredador, el lobo oscuro al que todos temen, él ha seleccionado un nueva presa, pero ella no es cualquiera, es la bruja del bosque, una hechicera de almas, que lanzara todas sus maldiciones para no salir enamorada.
1. Prólogo

_**Summary: **__Un cazador, un depredador, el lobo oscuro al que todos temen, él ha seleccionado un nueva presa, pero ella no es cualquiera, es la bruja del bosque, una hechicera de almas, que lanzara todas sus maldiciones para no salir enamorada, ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Estará la magia de su parte?. _

_**Disclamer**__: Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo mágico con secretos y travesuras, donde habitan los elfos, los druias los ogros y claro los hombres lobos y las hechiceras._

**Guerra de Almas**

Ella era una descendiente de hechiceros puros, maestros de los elementos, capaces de manipular la magia arcana, pero siempre con la convicción de la paz como única religión, pero ella no creía en la fe de su familia, Isabella desde joven se sintió atraída por una fuerza oscura, exploró con demasiada profundidad las raíces del poder demoníaco, manipulo su conocimiento y se hizo una experta en el arte de las maldiciones y hechizos.

Su padre Charles Azeroth un mago poderoso que controlaba y vigilaba estrictamente su pequeño y pacifico aquelarre, trunco su fuente de poder, silencio sus poderes con el animo de hacerla entender su estricta filosofia, pero lo que nunca pudo controlar fueron sus nuevas habilidades, ella secretamente aprendió a drenar almas como fuente de energía, y no solo eso, también podía convocar demonios a sus ordenes, esbirros a su servicio.

Cuando Isabella cumplió los 21 años logro convencer a su padre de su arrepentimiento, pero sigilosamente salía sola en complicidad de la oscuridad nocturna, invocaba y usaba sus demonios por diversión, atraía a estupidos y débiles humanos a ella, los súcubos enamoraban a los mortales, para que luego ella se alimentara de sus almas.

Cansado, sudoroso y herido, anhelaba llegar a ese manantial donde sus heridas curaban mágicamente, su mente solo gritaba "_Daría mi alma por esa fuente_". La sangre brotaba libremente entre los duros y delineado músculos de su espalda, la maldita bestia lo había arañado profundamente, por eso quería llegar tan rápido, ansiaba calmar el dolor. Pero quien calmaría la rabia que el mismo se tenía, se despreciaba pues la bestia que lo hirió casi lo mata, y él no podía ser débil, él era el mejor cazador de su familia, él era el macho alfa, no importaba que hubiera matado a más de una docena de bestias esa misma noche.

Se quito el arma, la armadura y sus ropas, se zambullo en el manantial, pero quedo paralizado por la magnifica belleza que se encontraba a solo unos metros, una risa suave lo alerto del ardor en su garganta y el agua en su nariz, estuvo cerca de la muerte por la hechizante magia de esa mujer, que lo dejo paralizado, ¡Por la diosa, casi se ahoga!

La bruja lo había engatusado, aunque cualquier hombre quedaría es ese estado viendo a esa deidad tan desnuda como estaba. Sus manos le picaban aun mas que su espala, los dedos le ardían, solo quería amasar esos perfectos, redondeados y mmm… deliciosos pechos, apretarlos una y otra ves hasta que sus rosadas puntas estuvieran tan duras como su verga. Su traicionera virilidad ardía por explorar los profundo misterios entre sus piernas, ¿prometerían ser tan sedosos y húmedos como el se imaginaba?

En un parpadeo los ojos negros como la noche lo atraparon y escucho en su mente esas palabras que después recordaría "_Tu deseo se ha cumplido tienes tu fuente y ahora yo tengo tu alma_". El no pensó pues los negros cabellos que bailan con la brisa se deslizaron hasta su entrepierna, y esos ojos que no dejaron de mirarlo de forma traviesa, le hicieron un guiño, solo para distraerlo pues su pequeña y delicada boca estaba envolviendo la punta de su verga, y ¡oh! esa lujuriosa lengua masajeaba y provocaba en la abertura de su glande.

La húmeda y apretada boca lo envolvía por completo, expertamente ella jugaba empujando y deslizando su legua por toda su dura vara, el casi explota cuado ella lo trago hasta la empuñadura y comenzó a darle masajes con su garganta, los chupaba fuerte y luego suave, lo lamía, rozaba su pequeños dientes arriba y abajo si parar, sin compasión.

Tomo sus testículos con una mano y lo apretó suavemente mientras mamaba ese grande pene con maestría, una pequeña vibración los alerto, se acercaba el momento, entonces ella lo soltó y lo tomo con la mano libre, se acerco a su boca y dulcemente mientras los chorros de semen manaban fuertemente es su mano susurro "_Ahora tu alma es mía_"

**NA:** Otra ves yo, estaba perdida, pero vuelvo con todo a terminar mi otra historia, y con esta historia nueva un poco diferente a las otras, espero les guste la magia y los secretos.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Summary: **__Un cazador, un depredador, el lobo oscuro al que todos temen, él ha seleccionado un nueva presa, pero ella no es cualquiera, es la bruja del bosque, una hechicera de almas, que lanzara todas sus maldiciones para no salir enamorada, ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Estará la magia de su parte?. _

_**Disclamer**__: Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo mágico con secretos y travesuras, donde habitan los elfos, los druias los ogros y claro los hombres lobos y las hechiceras._

**Guerra de Almas**

La piel del cazador ardía bajo su toque, con un tono oscuro que la hacia sumamente deliciosa, era tal vez lo mas irresistible que la bruja se haya encontrado, cicatrices de sus batallas poblaban su piel, con su tibia lengua seguía el camino que ellas trazaban en el duro pecho, como le gustaría a ella que su nuevo juguete se despertara para escucharlo gemir de placer ante sus caricias, o mejor, escucharlo aullar mientras los dos se incineraban en su fuego.

Disgustada por el placido sueño que tenía su hombre, se introdujo en su mente, bosques verdes y grisáceos con árboles voluptuosos y enormes rodeaban un manada de lobos que corrían con libertad, la paz que sentía Jacob en su sueño la hizo desearla, ella nuca había sentido esa paz , esa tranquilidad, la envidia transformo sus intenciones, grandes llamaradas incendiaron el bosque, Jake ya no era un lobo, ahora era un hombre atrapado dentro de un fuego que no consumía su cuerpo solo su ropa, dejándolo vulnerable a la vista de la hechicera que manipulaba sus sueños.

Ella estaba tan desnuda como la ultima vez, pero los tonos naranja y rojo del fuego que los rodeaba la hacían ver menos pálida, mas calida, y tan provocativa, sus sueños nunca habían tenido tal relación, el se sentía premiado por tener a esta excitante mujer en su mente.

Ella no hablaba, solo susurraba zumbidos casi imperceptible que el escuchaba en su mente "_mió", "ahora eres mió", "tu alma es mía"_, lo único que él entendía era que necesitaba acercarse a ella, necesitaba tocarla, que sus pieles se abrazaran, rodearla con su cuerpo y sentir el suyo abajo de el, encima de el, alrededor de el, la quería y la quería ahora. Se cerco a ella tomo su cadera con sus grandes manos choco su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol en llamas abrió sus muslos con sus piernas y la penetro con una embestida brutal y rápida.

La sensación fue inexplicable, ella estaba tan mágicamente apretada que lo hizo sentir virgen de nuevo, su pene se deslizaba sin parar deleitándose con su suave y húmeda entrada una y otra y otra vez, un cosquilleo lo atormentaba como pequeñas descargas en toda su verga, que increíblemente estaba aun mas grande y dura, era tan real, sentía como si la sangre caliente de todo su cuerpo se concentrara allí y su corazón palpitaba al ritmo de sus embestidas.

El sonido de sus caderas chocando incesantemente se mezclaba con los gemidos de pasión de esa maldita bruja, sus gruñidos eran insignificantes en comparación con los pequeños gritos que ella lanzaba cada vez que su pene se arrastraba dentro de su vagina. Pero mas hechizante aun, era el vaivén de sus senos que rebotaban con cada embestida arriba y abajo, sus ojos no podían alejarse de sus duros y acaramelados pezones que jugaban a enloquecerlo bailando frente a sus ojos.

Ella tenia su pierdas enroscadas a su cintura, la cabeza hacia atrás, y cuando su mirada busco la suya, vio la locura lujuriosa en aquellos ojos oscuros y no pudo mas, frenéticamente la penetro hasta que sintió como los músculos de ella palpitaban apretándolo y a una escasa estocada de culminar escucho sus palabras "_no lo tendrás_" y súbitamente el se despierta hambriento y dolorosamente duro a la orilla del manantial. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y sus bolas estaban tan llenas como si de verdad hubiera estado a punto de derramarse dentro de ella.

Todo se nublo de un momento a otro un dolor abrasador recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintió como si sus músculos se estiraban, como si sus huesos cambiaran de forma, los colores cambiaron a una escala de grises y esa voz otra vez en su cabeza _"mientras tu alma sea mía serás mi maldito lobo y solo cuando yo necesite al hombre, lo serás"._

_**NA**__: Hola, el segundo capitulo ya esta listo porfa díganme como les parece, por cada review un adelanto, así sea para decir que esta muy aburrido y no vale la pena. _

_Con cariño._

_Sol_


End file.
